


The Origins of Solid Snake

by guyisart



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Battle, Other, Violence, metalgear, mgs, origin, perfect aiming skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important revelations, revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origins of Solid Snake

snake snuck around. he believed in his perfect aiming skills and toppled railing and chunks of wall with a single shot, killing several enemies before it would be normally feasible. with their weapons and wrested items, he embarked on a campaign of destruction, destroying vehicles to head off reinforcements, defeating bosses with stealth and hidden grenades, and crafting his own superbunker to compete with the sprawling empires of his enemies.

from now on, he believed that he should be called SS, for the good shot he made that day and solid snake.

**Author's Note:**

> “Solid Shot” Snake
> 
> the S3 plan


End file.
